Affection
by Doll Girl
Summary: After "You've Been Disconnected" the Skipper comes close to going to far but someone steps in and not only tells him off but stands up against the others too on his behalf. Now he Castaways must prove to Gilligan that they love him by spending some one on one time with him. What will they learn about the first mate and how will it change their perceptions of him?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Own no one. This is in no way character bashing. In a way I'm trying to save their characters from the horrible ending in "You've Been Disconnected".

Mr Howell watched as Gilligan stumbled out of the lagoon after his sixty seventh trip in to search for the cable. He could tell the boy was getting tired. "Professor I believe he's had enough."

The scholar looked at him. "He can take it."

"He lost it he can find it," Ginger said crossing her arms.

Mr Howell looked at his wife and saw concern in her eyes. Once again they were in agreement over something.

Or in this case someone.

"You WILL find that cable Gilligan! I swear you are the stupidest boy on the planet!"

The millionaire's eyes went wide as he turned back to the scene. He saw the captain looming over his first mate with clenched hands and hard eyes. Gilligan took a step back in obvious fright but the larger man grabbed his arm roughly.

The scene wasn't new to Thurston Howell. His own father had often done the same. There was just one difference.

He knew it was wrong and, unlike when he was young, he ran over and shoved the Skipper away from him before standing in front of the boy in protection!

The captain blinked out of his angry haze. "Howell what…?"

"As of right now he resigns as your first mate!" Mr Howell growled. "Enough!"

"He can't resign…"

"Oh yes he bloody well can! Until further notice Gilligan will be in our care!"

"Mr Howell…"

Thruston glared at the captain before turning around and gently shushing the boy. He took off the goggles and first mate hat. "Lovey Dear would you mind taking him to our hut and getting him warm?"

Mrs Howell nodded as she went over and gently lead the dazed sailor away.

"Mr Howell he needs to learn…"

Mr Howell turned back to the captain. "Learn what?! How to be afraid of you? Well then congratulations the lesson has been learned!"

"Mr Howell, Gilligan will get over…" the Professor started but the look he got from the millionaire stopped him in his tracks.

"How many abused children have you taught Professor? Would THEY have had to "get over it" as you so aptly put it?"

"I'm not abusing…"

"What I just witnessed is abuse in my book!" Mr Howell growled angrily. "As a matter of fact this is just the most recent incident! Let me ask you all this: what would have happened had the cable not been washed out to sea?" He turned to the Professor and crossed his arms. "The rain would have ruined the cable had Gilligan not had the foresight to cover it up as tightly as he did!" He felt satisfied when the Professor bowed his head in shame.

He looked at Mary Ann. "Why am I the one stepping in? When did you go silent on his behalf?"

The farm girl looked down with tears in her eyes.

He then looked at Ginger. "I love the fact that Gilligan is always so warm to you and you are so cold to him."

GInger frowned as she looked away.

"I admit I'm not perfect and I lose my patience with him from time to time but I told him one day that I was nothing but hot air. I looked him in the eyes and told him that my tongue is sharp and to not pay me any mind. I told him not to let me hurt him." He looked at each of them before meeting the captain's eyes. "You on the other hand…"

"I would never hurt him Howell!" Skipper said angrily.

"You just did!"

That silenced the sea captain.

"I would not be surprised if you left a bruise on his arm where you grabbed him. You were so lost in your anger that you didn't see him look at you in fear! If you had not have grabbed him he would have bolted for a place to hide!" He took a deep breath. "Words cut far more deeply than you think. Once you learn that lesson then I will consider releasing him back into your care. He will want to return to you out of loyalty but I assure you we will not let him." He handed him the hat and goggles. "You can live without him for awhile. Maybe then you will realize the treasure you've been given." He turned to the others. "Unless he offers to do something do not request his assistance. Consider him on vacation."

With that he walked away leaving the rest of the castaways stunned.

When he got to the hut he smiled at the scene in front of him. GIlligan was lying on the bed with his eyes shut as his wife stroked his hair and sang softly to him. The young man was dressed in a pair of Thurston's pajamas and was hugging teddy tightly. He went over and sat on the bed before reaching over and rubbing his arm in comfort.

It didn't take long for Gilligan to relax and he stayed silent as he enjoyed the affection he was being shown. He felt like a little boy and for once didn't mind it.

Mr Howell spoke gently. "Everything will be alright Son. Go to sleep. We will be right here."

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Howell," Gilligan said sleepily.

"Think nothing of it Dear Boy," Lovey said as she kissed his forehead.

Gilligan smiled a little as he drifted off into slumber.

Meanwhile…

The Skipper stood still as he looked at the hat in his hands. The millionaire's words echoed in his mind. Had he become abusive? He looked up as the others approached him.

Roy frowned as he looked at the hat before sighing and looking towards the water. He thought back over what the millionaire had said and realized that he had been right. Had the storm not come they would be thanking the first mate. He had been so ready to pass judgement on the boy and put him down. Why?

Mary Ann rubbed her arm as she swallowed her tears. She had let the others silence her because it had so often been five against two and the youngest ones had to fend for themselves. Then she had just gotten busy and drifted away from Gilligan.

Ginger frowned as she too looked at the water, her green eyes troubled. She didn't mean to be cold towards him. She just didn't know how to act around him. He was so different from the men she was used to dealing with. The movie star had to remind herself that GIlligan never had a hidden agenda. He did things for others because he wanted to and never asked for anything in return. She wasn't used to it.

The Skipper swallowed as his hands clutched the hat. "I didn't mean to...I was just…"

The Professor sighed. "I think we can all plead guilty in going too far." He looked at the Captain. "I did have a student that was abused at home. I stepped in just like Mr Howell did. I…" He swallowed as he shut his eyes. "When did we come to the conclusion it was ok to speak to him with such disrespect and treat him as a lesser human being?"

"I just got tired of the same thing so I joined everyone else," Mary Ann said in tears. "Some friend I am. I feel awful!"

Ginger looked at her before sighing. "I'm used to men wanting only one thing from me in order to get a part." Her voice hitched. "What have we done?"

"No Ginger...what have *I* done?" the large man said swallowing. "Mr Howell was right to take him from me."

They looked at each other before returning to camp lost in their own thoughts.

The Skipper sighed as he went into the crew's hut and sat at the table. His mind replayed what had happened at the lagoon. He had broken a promise. He had promised Gilligan that he would never hurt him. Never lay a hand on him.

He looked at the hand that he had grabbed Gilligan with. He needed to do some soul searching and figure out why he had been so angry. Why had he allowed himself to get so angry. It hadn't been at GIlligan. Not really.

It had been at their rotten luck. For some reason fate was determined to keep them there. for the time being.

He propped his elbow on the table and his head in his hand. Still he didn't have to take it out on Gilligan. The boy tried hard and covering it up had been the smart thing to do. He frowned and shut his eyes as his own words replayed in his mind.

How many times had he insulted his first mate? The brave boy that had saved his life…

"Gilligan you didn't save my life you prolonged it!"

His own words echoed in his mind over and over again. He tried to remember if he had ever encouraged him during their time here and quite frankly he couldn't remember ever doing it.

WIth tears in his eyes he realised that a simple apology just won't cut it. Oh he was going to apologize but he was going to do it in a way that Gilligan needed to hear. He'd wait a while...let his Little Buddy rest with the Howells.

Then he'd do something for Gilligan. He didn't know what it would be but he would show him that he not only still cared for him but that the boy would always...ALWAYS hold a special place in his heart.

In the supply hut the Professor sat among his inventions and thought back to all of those times Gilligan had been blamed for a rescue and came to the realization that his own negligence was to blame.

Gilligan never defended himself. He never spoke up. Never spoke his case.

He felt like an idiot. He should have known better.

Mr Howell was right. If Gilligan had been one of his students he would not have turned his back on him and let him "get over it".

He looked up at the Nobel Prize that Gilligan had made as a Christmas present. 'I don't deserve it. I was in the wrong,' he thought miserably. 'Gilligan deserves an award for putting up with us ungrateful jerks. Where did my patience go?'

He frowned. "My patience left because I'm frustrated with myself for being unable to get us rescued." He clenched a hand. "And Gilligan is the one suffering for it."

He looked at his experiments before going over to his desk and began writing in his journal. He wrote down everything he was feeling and when he was finished he had five pages worth of frustrations out.

He felt a lot better.

Roy then took a match and lit it and while he watched it burn he felt his frustrations disappear.

Now he was going to focus on doing something to make it up to the boy that he had grown fond of.

In the girl's hut both of them laid on their beds.

"You think a pie will help?" Mary Ann asked.

Ginger sighed. "It's a start." She reached under her bed and pulled out the handmade Oscar Gilligan had made her for Christmas. She swallowed. "I don't mean to be so cold sometimes."

Mary Ann looked at her. "You're nicer than you used to be."

The redhead looked at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. I wish I was more like you."

Ginger smiled a little at her. "That's funny. I wish I was more like you."

Mary Ann blinked. "But...I'm nobody special. You're beautiful and talented."

The movie star swallowed as she got up and hugged her roommate. "You are special Mary Ann and you are beautiful. I wish I could cook like you."

The two women smiled at each other before their thoughts turned back to Gilligan.

Ginger then smiled at an idea. "You know what GIlligan needs? Affection. To be hugged. Sometimes that helps more than even words."

Mary Ann nodded in agreement.

"Lets go tell the Professor and Skipper."

The girls met up with the Professor and took him to the crews hut where they told the man their plan.

The Professor crossed his arms in thought. "You girls may have a point. Wouldn't hurt to talk to him as well. Perhaps if we each took him aside and spent some time with him one on one we could learn something from him."

Skipper nodded and sighed before smiling a little. "That's if the Howells let us."

"Then we need to do the work. I say we let our actions show him that we care or he won't believe us when we talk to him," Roy said determined.

The remaining four looked at each other in determination.

There was work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Gilligan woke up snuggled in between the Howells. He stayed completely still as he relished a feeling he had never really had in a long time: safe. He shut his eyes and swallowed as he remembered the day before with the cable. It wasn't fair! Why did he always get the blame? Why did they all love to gang up on him like that?

His eyes turned teary as he remembered the Skipper's anger. He rubbed his arm where he'd been grabbed and sure enough he felt tender there. It would most likely bruise but that wasn't the cause of his tears now. The captain KNEW about his father. He KNEW about the abuse. Had STOOD UP for him against his father.

Now...just like his Dad had told him would happen happened. The Skipper had finally had enough and didn't love him anymore. He was just too much trouble.

A gentle hand on his shoulder made him look back at the concerned millionaire. "Are you alright My Boy?"

He only nodded as he swallowed his tears. "Yes sir," he whispered.

"Where are these tears coming from?" Mr Howell asked gently as he brushed them away.

Gilligan only sat up and looked down. "It's nothing."

Mrs Howell sat up frowning. "You can tell us Dear."

He shook his head. 'Thanks for taking care of me. I'd better get to work or the Skipper will be even more mad at me than he was last night."

"No Gilligan. As far as the others are concerned you are on a vacation," Mr Howell said. He tilted the boy's head up. "Lad I can tell you that the Skipper regrets his actions but he needs to learn a lesson or that temper will get worse." He frowned. "Has he ever hit you before?"

"Only with his hat he…he swore he'd never hurt me." Gilligan pulled his legs up and hugged them.

Mrs Howell pulled him into her arms. "Has anyone ever hurt you before?"

Gilligan's silence was all that answered them for a few minutes. He then took a deep breath before telling his story.

They listened and the more he spoke the more shocked and outraged they were but they hid it for his sake.

Mr Howell got up. "You stay in here my Boy. I'm going to see about getting us a packed lunch and the three of us will spend the day together on a picnic."

"It's ok Mr Howell." He got up. "I'm used to having to work and being ordered around. At least I know I still have a job."

The millionaire put a hand on his shoulder. "I gave them what for last night. It would do the Captain good to live without you for awhile. Maybe then he will realize just what he has in you."

"You mean nothing but trouble? Honestly Mr Howell it was bound to happen," Gilligan said swallowing.

He frowned. "What was?"

Gilligan shut his eyes and seemed to wither right in front of them. "He would realize that I'm not worth anything and get rid of me." He opened his eyes and met those of the millionaire. "Everybody does."

Mr Howell clenched his jaw as he realized the poor boy was damaged long before this even happened. Damaged yes...but not broken yet. Things keep going the way they have been he will get that way and eventually it could lead to something so horrific it would be unthinkable.

Then they'd all learn a lesson. A hard one.

The millionaire drew in a breath. "Gilligan, allow us to take you under our wing for the time being. Let us speak for you until they are ready to listen." He cupped the boy's cheek. "You have no idea how much you are worth. You are a priceless, precious treasure that can't be replaced. If someone took you for ransom I would not hesitate to give my entire fortune for your safe return. No one is getting rid of you. You won't be thrown away like yesterday's trash. Lovey and I won't allow it."

"B-but Mr Howell…"

"I mean it Lad. They will do whatever they can to get you back but this is a consequence they need to have. You have a right to say no."

He shook his head. "I don't Mr Howell."

"Yes Son you do." He gently sat him back down on the bed before leaving the hut.

Mary Ann went over to him. "Is he ok?"

He nodded knowing that her concern was genuine. "Yes he's fine. A little conflicted but fine."

"Mr Howell we've been talking…" Roy started.

"Have you now?" Thurston asked crossing his arms.

The Professor sighed. "We think that if we spend some one on one time with him we might be able to help…"

"One on one?" Mr Howell said incredulously. "Why? So you can make him feel like he is worth even less than nothing? I just got finished speaking with him and he thinks extremely low of himself? The boy has NO self esteem. This is no inferiority complex Professor this is depression and it has been going strong for quite some time!"

The Skipper frowned. "Mr Howell Gilligan doesn't get depressed."

The millionaire's eyes turned stormy as anger filled him. "You Skipper, are through."

The Skipper stood up temper flaring. "Now you listen here Howell!"

"No Captain YOU listen!"

"He's my first mate!"

"He doesn't think you love him anymore! You just proved his father right!"

The old sailor was silenced for perhaps the first time in his life. "Wh-what?"

"His father said something to him along the lines of the fact that he is too much trouble and that eventually you would get tired of him," Mr Howell said coldly. "He's so afraid of you turning him away...THROWING him away…"

To his satisfaction the captain sank back down onto the bench, his expression full of regret.

"One on one time with him will not happen. Not until I am sure that no one here will treat him as you did last night," Mr Howell looked at each of them. Mary Ann was in tears and Ginger looked down. The Professor looked down in shame. "I'm not trying to break us all up. I'm trying to prevent something unthinkable." His voice softened. "I'm trying to keep any thought of suicide from entering his mind. If he sees no way out he will harm himself." He took a deep breath. "I nearly did many years ago in my teens." Four pairs of wide eyes were staring at him now. "What stopped me was the child of one of the staff members coming in and giving me a gift because it was my birthday and I was alone. That child is now fully grown and works with Lovey's many charities."

Mary Ann wiped her eyes and Mr Howell knew that now her silence was over. "Mary Ann, perhaps its time you two repaired your friendship. If you would be so kind to create a picnic for four we will spend the day somewhere else." He smiled at a thought. "Bring your butterfly nets."

Mary Ann smiled through her tears and wiped her eyes. "Thank you Mr Howell!" She got up and began making the basket.

"The rest of you can take care of yourselves. I am allowing Mary Ann because she has always remained kind to him," he said looking at the remaining three. "You will have to prove to me that your attitude towards Gilligan will change. Then, and only then, will I allow you near him."

"How can we make amends if you will not allow us to?" Roy asked.

"Because someone needs to protect that boy's heart. He has already forgiven everyone I'm sure but he has been taken advantage of in the past. He can't say no to anyone." He once again looked at the Skipper. "You better learn to control that temper because he now has another place to go. We won't let him return to you until you prove to us that last night will not be repeated. Things must change Skipper or we will all lose him permanently."

The captain nodded and Thurston knew that this was for the best. It would hurt them both but when they were brought back together their bond would be stronger than ever.

Half an hour later a basket was made and the Howell's took the two "children" to a meadow where the two youngest were able to mend their friendship. The Howells chuckled as they watched them chase butterflies and laugh without a care in the world.

When they returned they found the Skipper making grilled lobsters in their makeshift kitchen. Ginger was setting the table and the Professor was making a fruit salad.

Gilligan took a deep breath before nervously going over to the captain. "Skipper…?"

Jonas looked up at him, noting how scared he was. "I got it Little Buddy. You go sit down."

"I'm sorry Skipper…"

"No Gilligan. I'm sorry." He looked him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. You didn't deserve it. How's your arm?"

He shrugged. "It's ok."

The Skipper swallowed. "Little Buddy may I see it?" At the boy's wide eyes he nodded. "I need to Gilligan."

Gilligan turned to Mr Howell and the millionaire nodded. He then rolled up his sleeve showing a large multicolored bruise on his upper arm.

All the big man could do was stare as his heart beat hard against his chest. His felt like he had been punched. He had done that. He had left that horrible mark on his best friend's arm. He seared it into his memory so that it would not happen again.

"Skipper…?"

Jonas took a deep breath. "Go sit down."

"I'll be back tonight…"

"No Little Buddy. Stay with the Howells for the time being." He turned his back so Gilligan wouldn't see that this was killing him. "I'm not firing you. I would never fire you. You've been by my side for so long that I've began to take you for granted." He took a deep breath. "Let me earn you back Gilligan. I love you too much to let you stay with me and run the risk of me hurting you again."

Gilligan swallowed. "Oh Skipper…!"

The captain turned back to his first mate and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go on."

Gilligan nodded as he went to the table and sat down. He looked up as Ginger sat down.

She looked up and met his eyes seeing how unsure he really was. The moviestar felt mesmerized by those deep blue orbs that just seemed to suck her in. There was no lust. No other agenda. Gilligan was truly innocent of the snap judgement she made that all young men thought only with their lower heads when it came to women.

Her heart melted and for the first time in a long time she smiled warmly and felt tremendously happy when he returned it with a warm, shy smile of his own.

Gilligan wasn't normal. He was special. His diary once said that she was good. Not sexy. No mention of her appearance except that she was pretty. Only that she was good.

Dinner was a quiet affair and right after it they went into their separate huts.

As he lay in his hammock the Skipper thought back to that bruise and did the only thing he could do.

Tomorrow he'd work more on himself. He'd be stronger and wiser.

But for tonight he shed tears over the fact that the boy he loved more than life itself had been hurt by his own hands.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Ginger approached the Howell hut and nervously knocked on the door. When Mrs Howell answered she took a deep breath. "May I come in?"

Lovey smiled and opened the door. "Of course Dear."

She held up a small box. "I brung this for Gilligan. I worked all night on it. It's not much but…I hope he likes it."

The elder woman only smiled and let her in.

Ginger smiled a little when her eyes landed on the young man. Mr Howell was currently teaching Gilligan how to balance a budget and be able to help run a business.

They both looked up at her and Ginger took a deep breath. "Men have always wanted one thing and one thing only from me. If I didn't give it they'd up and leave. I always thought that was just the way they were. I always thought that all men were wolves." She smiled softly at him. "Then you came along. You're not normal Gilligan. You're special. Unique." She went over and placed the box in the table. "I'm sorry."

Gilligan looked at her. "Ginger, you don't have to work so hard to get people to like you." He stood up and looked at her. "You're beautiful, smart, kind. Who wouldn't love you?"

Ginger swallowed. "You think I'm smart?

Gilligan nodded. "Yeah! Why else would the Professor ask you to help him so much? Besides you learn all those lines in your movies and know what you have to do to make the pictures so great."

The movie star pulled him into a hug. Her heart fluttered happily when he returned it. "You're such a sweetheart." When they pulled away she kissed his cheek before picking up the box. "Open it."

He did as he was told and was surprised to find a doll version of himself dressed as a white knight but instead of a helmet he had a crown on his head. He looked at her. "Ginger…"

She smiled. "All men could learn a lesson from you. This is how I see you and whoever your princess turns out to be she's going to be very lucky."

He blushed. "I don't know a thing about girls!"

She giggled! "I can teach you."

She put the doll on the table before stepping forward and putting one hand on her waist and the other out in a dance pose. With a smile she lead him in a waltz, not minding at all when he stepped on her toes a few times. Eventually he got the hang of it and she let him lead.

The Howells watched the dance smiling knowing that Ginger would be a lot warmer towards him from now on.

Gilligan smiled shyly when they finally stopped. "Thanks for the dance Ginger."

She smiled. "Thank you for giving me a second chance. I'm sorry for making you feel so uncomfortable in the past. I promise I'll treat you better."

"I appreciate it," Gilligan said smiling warmly.

After Ginger left he picked the doll back up and looked at it. If this was how someone else saw him, gallant and brave, than maybe he was ok just the way he was.

Meanwhile, Ginger smiled happily before her eyes landed on the two men who still needed to learn a lesson. Skipper was putting in an effort but she hadn't seen the Professor do anything to try to mend his relationship with Gilligan. She went over to them.

"How's he doing?" Skipper asked.

"He's doing fine. Mr Howell's teaching him how to run a business. Least he was when I went in."

The captain smiled slightly. "You know I never thought of teaching him the business side of the charter sails. He's never shown an interest."

She sat down. "How are you doing Skipper? Really?"

"Been doing a lot of soul searching since this all started. I do miss him and to be honest I'm glad I do. I think we just needed a break...a vacation from each other for awhile."

She nodded before looking at the Professor. "What about you?"

Roy shrugged. "I would like to spend some one on one time with him but with the Howells…"

"Don't use them as an excuse," Ginger said looking at him. "I just spent a wonderful time over there teaching Gilligan how to dance the waltz. I made him a gift: a doll of him in white knight armor and a crown. I went away with a new perspective on life and men in general."

The Professor looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She stood up and crossed her arms. "That I'm through being the chaser and trying to get noticed by someone that doesn't want me. I'm not going to use my looks like that anymore. I'm going to hold men and the way they treat me to Gilligan's standard and I highly doubt I'll find someone that can meet it."

Roy frowned. "Ginger he's...well Gilligan."

"He's a gentleman and YOU Professor would do well to learn from him. There's more to life than books and experiments. He's wise well beyond his years and if we all just shut up and listen to him once in awhile we might learn a valuable lesson."

The scholar looked down.

"You're a teacher Professor. Teach him. He's more of a hands on learner," Ginger said before nodding to the two men and going to the girl's hut where she splashed some water on her face and washed off all of the make up before reapplying much less. She looked less like a movie star and more like a normal girl.

Mary Ann came in with the broom to sweep and stopped when she saw her. She smiled. "I take it everything went well?"

Ginger nodded as she stood up and went over to her. "I'm used to living in hotels so cleaning and cooking were skills I never really learned. Will you teach me?"

"How about helping me cook supper tonight?" the farm girl asked, her innocent doe like eyes sparkled like brown gems.

Ginger grinned. "I don't want to poison anybody!"

Both women giggled before Mary Ann took her hand in her own and put down the broom. Together they left for the kitchen area where Ginger learned not only how to cook but how to be independent.

Mary Ann was an excellent teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening after an slightly less tense dinner than the last one the Skipper had been doing a little cleaning when he found Gilligan's diary. He swallowed as he remembered the kind words Gilligan had written and cringed as he thought back on how he had treated the boy. He sat down and opened it before finding a page that slightly worried him.

_No matter what I do I get into trouble. I wish I was more like the Professor. Maybe then the Skipper would like me again like he used to. I didn't mean to eat the Professor's formula! He sat it down beside my food and told me to keep eating! It's not fair! Why doesn't he ever get yelled at! It's just like with that stupid stick of his that made us think the island was sinking! If he'd a told me what it was I wouldn't have touched it!_

_Professor's right. I'm wrong. He's perfect. I'm a pest. I'm not sure how much longer I can take it Diary. I don't wanna hurt anybody but nobody cares how I feel._

_Dad's right. I'm worthless._

The captain swallowed. He owed that kid an apology a hundred times over. The more he thought about the more he realized there were times their Professor screwed up and was never called out on it. As a scientist and a teacher there were things that he should know better.

Speak of the devil, the Professor came in. "He seems to be doing better."

The Skipper frowned at him and handed him the diary. "You need to read this."

"Gilligan's diary?" Roy asked as he took it and read the page. He frowned. "I'm far from perfect."

"Sit down Professor. We need to talk."

Roy warily watched the captain as he sat down. "I will apologize…"

The captain stood up and glared down at him. "You better. Why didn't you tell us what that stick was for? Why did you set that formula by Gilligan's food? It could have poisoned him!"

"Skipper I would never harm him on purpose!" Roy protested narrowing his own eyes.

"Shouldn't you know better than to leave things lying around unmarked? You're supposed to be a genius!"

"I have six degrees!"

"That doesn't excuse negligence! You tell Gilligan to do something he does it! Tell him not to and he avoids it!" He then frowns as a thought occurs to him. "You could have fit in that missile!"

Roy jumped to his feet! "YOU DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT THAT!"

That took the wind out of the captain's sails! "Huh?"

Roy clenched his hands! "Gilligan's not the only that keeps a diary! I have recorded every brave thing he has ever done! Every kind gesture! I have spent the last few days staring at that Nobel Prize he made me thinking how I don't deserve it! I know he puts me on a high pedestal! I know he thinks highly of me. He's said it to my face many times after another raft sinks to make me feel better!" He looked back down at the battered book before shutting it and putting it on the table. "You don't have to punish me Skipper. I do it enough to myself! You're not the only one that Gilligan has touched!"

The Skipper glanced past him seeing the others staring at them wide eyed. Gilligan was staring in complete disbelief. "What has he done Professor?"

At first the scholar stood there silent as he tried to gather his thoughts. "He's the one that got me out of my lab to socialize. My parents tried growing up but I could never understand people and emotions." He let out a shaky breath. "He taught me to feel." He put a hand over his eyes. "When that missile flew away with him I had never felt so horrible in my life. I had thought for sure that I had killed him. When he spoke up elation gave me wings and I flew to him. That was the moment I realized how important he truly was. You all could do without me just fine. Gilligan's the glue that keeps us together."

Gilligan's eyes watered as he listened.

"I'm just as afraid of losing him as you are Skipper. I lack the ability to show it. I'm in awe of him Skipper. His way with animals in astounding. His way with people even more so. He shouldn't wish to be like me. I wish I was more like him."

Mr Howell smiled as he gently pushed the boy inside.

Roy looked up and the two locked eyes. He swallowed. "I'm sorry Gilligan."

"I already forgave you Professor. A long time ago. And you do deserve the award. We all forget things when we're focused on something."

The Professor drew in a breath. "I may be smart Gilligan but you're wise. Thank you."

Gilligan stepped forward and put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Within seconds he was drawn into the Professor's embrace.

"I'll be more careful from now on. That's a promise."

"I'll hold you to it."

Roy chuckled before pulling away. "One thing though. Don't take the blame from my shoulders anymore. It's not always your fault."

Gilligan chuckled and nodded. "Ok."

Mr Howell went over to the Skipper. "Tomorrow."

Skipper shook his head. "No Mr Howell. Not yet. There's something I want to do first."

The millionaire nodded. "Very well."

As he watched his first mate he knew that his idea would keep this from happening again.


	5. Chapter 5

The Skipper waited until everyone was asleep before he took a lantern, picked up his tools, and made his way out of camp. He made his way to a grove of fallen trees and set the lantern and tools down before sorting through the wood and finding one that was strong and healthy.

Just like the boy he loved more than anything.

He took out his tools and began putting together the pieces of a hope chest. On the top he carved out an anchor and Gilligan's name. Once finished with that he whittled some wood into things that he wanted GIlligan to hold whenever he felt bad about himself again.

Because he knew it would happen again. The boy couldn't help it. He would get into trouble and Jonas would yell again.

The captain swore that he would never...NEVER lay his hand on Gilligan in anger ever again. That night at the lagoon was the first time and the last.

Thank God he couldn't get a drink here. He could feel that temptation but, like always, the thought of his Little Buddy eased it away to the back of his mind. As he carved and whittled at the wood he thought back to figure out just why he had gotten so angry. Why was he always so short with him?

He frowned as he stopped for a minute and looked at the dolphin he was carving.

His fuse had been longer before the shipwreck and he had a feeling that that was it. He was taking his guilt and anger out on the boy because HE lost the Minnow. HE failed to get them home.

He shut his eyes. That little boat meant something to him. He had gotten it so he could take care of the boy that had saved his life and had no where else to go.

If he couldn't get another boat what would they do? The thought of Gilligan going back to Pennsylvania made him feel sick. He didn't know the extent of the abuse but he knew that if he returned there he might not live very long.

That was why he didn't argue when the Howell's adopted Gilligan and why he was actually relieved with the knowledge that his Little Buddy would always have a safe place to run to.

"Captain? I don't mean to intrude but it looked like you might need the company."

The Skipper looked up in surprise as the millionaire approached with a torch before sitting down. "I thought you'd be asleep?"

"Well normally yes but I'm afraid I find myself troubled. I never meant to cause any division…"

"Oh I know that. Believe me you did the right thing Mr Howell," Skipper said. "I had to figure out what my problem was and I think I just did."

"Would you like to talk about it? I'm all ears, as the kids would say these days."

"I don't want to burden you." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I stranded you here away from your businesses and money."

Mr Howell smiled warmly. "I stopped blaming you quite some time ago. I listened to the same weather report you did. I believe that that is what the cause was. Your seamanship that day kept us all safe and alive. When we were first shipwrecked Gilligan heard me rant about you and blaming you. He drew up, looked me square in the eyes, and said that it wasn't your fault and that if not for you we would all be dead!" He grinned. "He was the first to ever speak to me that way. That boy did not back down. I saw the Navy in him that day. The loyalty of a crew to his captain. Later on I observed why." He put a hand on the captain's shoulder. "You're more to him than just his captain."

"He told you his story huh?"

"It took some prodding but yes...he revealed an amazing story of a boy who was able to overcome his monster of a father thanks to the kindness of a man who will forever be his hero."

The Skipper was taken aback. He swallowed. "He said that?"

"Of course he did. He thinks the world of you. He also asked that, even though he's not our son, to get you a boat to replace the Minnow. I told him that I would on one condition: that from time to time he works for us. He has kept his end of the bargain and I fully intend to keep mine."

The Skipper was struck completely speechless but he wasn't truly surprised.

"Now...I have a bargain to make with you."

"Anything," Jonas said.

Mr Howell held up his hand. "That you will never raise a hand to that boy again or you lose permanent custody. The capslaps are fine. He explained those to me. If you feel that anger return you either walk away or send him away."

The Skipper didn't hesitate. "Deal." He shook on it. "Hold me accountable Mr Howell. If it looks like I'm going to go too far you stop me. I'm going to talk to my Little Buddy and work something out."

Thurston nodded. "Good." He chuckled. "The real reason I made that deal with him so long ago was for an excuse to have him around a bit more. He is a marvel that boy."

Skipper smiled. "That he is Mr Howell...that he is."

"What are you doing out here anyhow?" Mr Howell asked curiously.

"Oh just something for Gilligan." He motioned to the chest. "Something for his things since his duffle bag became a dress for Ginger." He held up the dolphin. "His favorite animal."

"A fish?"

"A dolphin."

The millionaire nodded. "Makes sense."

"How is he doing?"

"He's nervous of course but he's well rested. I believe he needed this just as much as you did."

Skipper nodded. "You're right."

"Get some sleep Captain. Tomorrow is going to be the start of a new beginning."

He nodded in agreement.

No truer statement had ever been spoken.


End file.
